1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to yard equipment storage devices and more particularly pertains to a new yard equipment storage device for storing and securing a lawn mower for storage or transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of yard equipment storage devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow the device to be easily transported to different location with a lawn mower positioned in the device. Additionally, the device should include a plurality of clips to allow yard care implements to be attached to device.